Big Bad Bella
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: It's been 250 years since Edward left Bella and she has changed a lot. She has a new outlook on life and when she decides to go back to Forks her new family goes with her. When she finds the Cullens she has to prove she's not scared little Bella anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:Edward left Bella heartbroken. Instead of fighting when Victoria attacked her she let it happen. 250 years later Bella is definitely a different person. She goes to Forks High for the first time since she was changed and finds the Cullen's are there too. With Bellas' new family there for moral support Bella shows the Cullen's that she isn't some defenceless person who trips over every thing around her.

Bellas' point of view:

After 250 years Forks High was the same. Nothing had changed. As I drove my car into the school parking lot at 60mph I scanned the crowds of students waiting for the bell to ring. I had changed though. I was wearing black lowrize jeans that showed off the tramp stamp at the small of my back, a blue tank top and four inch high heeled boots. I wore dark aviator glasses and my long brown hair hung down over my shoulder. I had a batting gloves on and silver hoops in my ears.

My brother Dante got out of the car and stood beside me. "You ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I'm ready." I replied and together we walked to the office to get our schedules. We only had English together so we went our separate ways after saying good by. I typed out my schedule on my phone and texted it to my sisters Katherine who we call Kitten and Jacqueline.

As I walked down the hall to my locker I bumped into some girl who whirlled around and shouted, "What the hell?" she looked up at my and said, "Watch it."

"Oh ple-" I would have said some thing else but I was interrupted when Jacki shouted my name across the hall. I went over to her and Kitten and we hung out together until the bell rang and we all went to class. I took a few minutes to calm myself down and showed up late to class.

"Just because you are a new student here does not mean you can show up late to class, Miss,...?" Mr. Caldwell said.

"Tulorri." I said before grabbing a text book and taking a seat in the back of the room.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"No." i sat through class silently and when the bell rang I was the first out the door. Dante was waiting for me and just as I gave him a hug the bitch from the hallway pushed me.

"You're really pushing my patience." I said quietly.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked. Just then a familiar scent hit me and Rosalie came up.

"Leave the new girl alone, Britt." Rose said and looked at me. I wasn't surprised when she didn't recognize me because I hadn't even recognized myself at first. Kitten and Jacki came up beside me and Dante and Rosalie saw we were vampires. We were all wearing sunglasses so I knew she was wondering about our diet. i knew the second she was out of sight she would tell Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

"Guys I got to go to PE so I'll see you at lunch, 'Kay?" There was a chorus of yeahs' and I stalked off to the girls locker rooms. I was allowed to sit out today and I went over to the bleachers. I froze when I saw Jasper and Emmett on the field passing a soccer ball back and forth. I felt like I was being stalked by Cullens'.

When the teacher announced we had a free day I took a deep unneeded breath and walked out to them. They tensed when I got within ten feet and turned to me. I was actually happy to see them. I had missed them so much it hurt some times.

"God it's good to see you guys' again." I said. They looked confused for a minute then I was in the middle of a rib cracking hug from both of them.

"Bella! You're supposed to be dead. We went to your funeral. Your dad came at us with his gun." Emmett said excitedly.

From the other side of the field I heard two shrieks and was tackled into the ground. Alice and Rosalie should have been football players. I lay on the ground for a minute before slowly getting up and looked at the four of them.

"You guys' haven't changed a bit." I said quietly.

Before I could think about it I turned and ran, barely remembering to stay at a human speed. I made it to my car and locked my self inside. When the bell rang I revved my engine and sped out of the parking lot.

One thing they had changed about Forks was adding a race track. when I got there it was empty and I drove at 187mph. I ignored it when Dante, Kitten and Jacki stood in the stands on one side. They were joined by Rocky and Belinda, my 'parents'. On the other side the entire Cullen family stood too. The only way I acknowledged them at all was putting up a force field so they couldn't get onto the track. When I hit 194mph My car went out of control and went in to a spin that stopped in the center of the field. I leaned my head back against the head rest. This was not my day. I opened my door and walked around the front of my car and popped the hood. Smoke billowed into my face and I waved it away. The engine had over heated so I let it cool down a little. I let my new family come out onto the track and Dante gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on.

"I don't think I can do it." I said to them. Dante gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"The first time you met me, you were a scared little girl. You aren't that little girl anymore, Bella. You are a kick ass vampire who came to us, broken and alone and you taught us to be better. You changed us and you became more confident. I've seen you get into a fight with 4 vampires, hundreds of years older than you and come out with out a scratch. You can do any thing you want to Bella."

"And you have all of us with you to help." Rocky said in his deep voice.

I squared my shoulders and let down my shield as I turned around to face the Cullens. They all walked over and stopped about ten feet away. Carlisle and Rocky were the first to make a move forward and shook hands.

"So you're Calisle." Rocky said. "I've heard alot about you. My name is Rocky. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It most certainly is." Carlisle said, shaking Rockys' hand. "Pardon me for asking, but it is important that we know-"

"We are vegetarians." Rocky told him, glancing back at me. "We weren't, but Bella showed us a better way to live. Let me introduce my family. My wife, Belinda. My Daughters, Jacqueline and Katherine. My son, Dante and of course you already know Bella."

Carlisle shook hands with every one and when he got to me he smiled down at me and hugged me. "Hi, Charlisle." I said.

"Hi, Bella." He said back. Then he introduced the Cullens. "This is my wife Esme, Daughters Alice and Rosalie and my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"We've heard alot about all of you." Belinda said. I stood back while the Cullens and the Tulorris' stepped forward and shook hands with each other. When Emmett stepped infront of me I looked up at him defiantly.

"You didn't trip once when you were running away from us in those boots." He said and I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. Emmett had always made me laugh. When Emmett went to talk to Dante, Edward came up to me and every one went silent.

I hadn't realized how mad at him I was until now and I saw Jasper's expression change before he got every one to back up."I can't even phase the wall of anger that has been building for the last 250 years."

"I haven't seen her any where this mad since Jake called him a blood sucking leech." Kitten said.

"You guys' know the pack?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, we hang out with them all the time."

Edward let out a feral growl when the pack all joined us.

"Nice timing." Jacki said, giving Tyler a kiss on the lips.

When Jake made his way to give me a hug, Edward dropped into a crouch and snarled. Jake backed away laughing and hugged Kitten, Jacki and Belinda. He glanced at Edward before blowing me a kiss.

It all happened really fast. Edward lunged at Jake, Emmett and Jasper lunged for Edward, and I tackled Edward to the ground. He was so shocked he just stayed there.

"You can't have it both ways." I said. "You can't leave the way you did and then growl at Jake when he gives me a hug. It doesn't work like that."

"It's okay Bella," Jake said snarkily. "He's just mad he left you alone with me for 250 years."

Edward rolled us over and jumped to his feet to get to Jake but I kicked his legs out from under him. I stood up and placed myself in between them. "God dammit Jake. Shut up! You are not helping at all." I turned to Edward. "If you so much as hurt one hair on Jake, you won't live long enough to hunt again, do you understand?"


	2. Chapter 2

"If you so much as hurt one hair on Jake, you won't live to hunt again, do you understand?"

When Edward finally nodded I relaxed just a little. I took a step back and gave Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Tyler hugs.

"That was an interesting show." Sam said in his eve calm tone.

"Thank you." I said "I'm glad you enjoyed it." There was a couple moments of silence before Rocky spoke up.

"Why don't you all come over to our place and we can catch up on the last 250 years?"

Ten minutes later I pulled in to the huge garage with Dante, Emmett and Jasper.

"You definatly have changed Bella." Emmett said loosening the grip on his seat. "I remember when you got scared when we drove over 60mph!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I got out of the car and led them into the house. Out of habit I tossed my keys in to a bowl on the counter and sifted through the mail.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked them. From upstairs we heard a shriek.

"I think Alice just found your closet." Jasper said and I felt my eyes go wide. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Dante, and Kitten all raced upstairs to find Alice and Rosalie staring into my walk in closet. "You are in trouble now."

I shot a glare at Jasper before walking over to my closet and standing infront of the two of them.

"I never thought that this would be possible, Bella," Alice said whisper soft. "But I think I'm jealous of your wardrobe."

Every one else showed up to find out what was wrong and I started my tour with my bedroom.

"This is my bedroom." I said then thought, _oh, yeah that was intelligent._

With some help from Emmett and Jasper I dragged Alice and Rosalie away from my closet long enough to put a mental wall infront of it. I led them through the house stopping at every ones rooms and when we got to the game room all the guys stared in awe. Even the pack was in awe when they'd already seen it.

"Go on." I said with a sigh, and they went to town on the game room. As I watched my new family, my old family and the pack, who I also considered my family, I realized that I was scared as shit that they would all leave me. I knew that there was no way I would survive that happening again.

Suddenly Jasper was beside me and he asked, "Can we take a walk?"

I looked up at him and nodded. We walked out to the huge back yard and picked up a basketball.

"We are not going to leave you again." He said as I took a shot. I scored and passed the ball to him. "The only reason we left was because Edward talked to us and he thought you would be safer if we left. I felt so horrible after your birthday. And he brought that up when he was convincing us to leave." He planted his feet to take a shot and I jumped up and caught the ball.

"I can take care of myself, you know." I said. I dodged around him and ran the the far hoop and made a shot. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You can now. But if you had cut yourself when no one was there to protect you from me I could have killed you!"

I stopped playing and faced him. "Jasper, you can feel other peoples emotions. Do you honestly think that if you had your fangs at my throat and you could feel my fear, that you could really kill me?"

He looked at me for a second and then smiled. "Bella I can honestly say that if I couldn't kill you if I felt your fear I would think of what a smart ass you are and never regret it."

I put on a pout and thought about dead puppies.

"Okay. Okay." He said backing away from me. "I'd regret it a little."

I smiled and said, "Okay." l was standing on the three point line (the middle for those of you who are basketball challenged) and I decided to show off a little. I took the shot and smiled at the swish sound it made. "That's three to Bella. And zero to Jasper."

He smiled as we made our way back to the house. "Smart ass."


	3. Not A Chapter! Sorry

**Authors Note: I just posted this story and I was very surprised how many people reviewed it and put me on their favorites. This is my very first fanfic so I'm happy it's doing this great. Some one said that they were surprised that Jake was still alive and I am too. But I was halfway through the first chapter when I had an idea for the pack in the story. I'm sorry I cant tell you what it is right now but you'll find out later. Good news: My little sister is at her friends house so I get the computer all day!! I'm getting back to writing now because I'm as adicted to it as you are. Have fun reading and tell me what you'd like to see happen. **


	4. Chapter 3

When Jasper and I got back inside the house I walked over to where Alice was playing chess with Dante. From the confused look on Alice's face I could tell that Dante hadn't told Alice he could see the future too.

I sighed happily and looked around to see Edward and Jake out in the front toe to toe.

_God dammit,_ I thought to myself. I stomped to the door and listened to the two of them.

"The only reason I left was to protect her!" Edward shouted.

"You thought you were protecting her?" Jake asked him, incredulously. "You only made it worse for her. When you left Sam found her sleeping in the middle of the god damned forest mumbling your name!"

"I didn't want her to be constantly in danger from vampires!" Edward said quietly.

Jake also lowered his voice. "When you left Bella went crazy. She started doing some dangerous stuff. And when we asked why she said she could hear your voice when she did." Jake looked honestly sorry he had to be the one to tell this to him. "Charlie let us take her to the reservation to help her and after awhile it started paying off. She would ask us questions or say some thing with out being asked. But at night she would scream out your name."

Edward fell to his knees and grabbed his head, and I realized that Jasper must be having an emotional overload.

I turned to look for Jasper and when I saw him sitting on the couch with Alice beside him, I concentrated and put up a force field around him. He looked up at me curiously and then mouthed 'thank you'.

I nodded and turned back to Jake and Edward.

"I owe you my life." Edward said and I felt my jaw drop.

Jake crouched down infront of him and snarled, "Keep it. But if you hurt her ever again I will kill you. And you will die knowing that she will have my shoulder to cry on for as long as I live."

"Why are you giving up?" Edward asked. He slowly stood up and waited for Jake to answer. I knew Edward could read his mind and find out but I could sense that he wasn't.

"I realized a long time ago that me and Bella would have been perfect together. But she wouldn't be as happy with me as she would with you. Don't get me wrong. This is not a favor to you. This is me making sure that Bella gets every thing she deserves out of her life because no one deserves to be as she does." Jake shifted into his wolf and lopped off into the woods. Edward stood there for a second and walked in to the woods in a different direction.

I felt my control slip as I stared at where the two of them had just stood. I had no idea what Jake had said to Edward to make him feel like he owed Jake his life but it must have been big.

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and Belinda said, "Bella. The furniture is floating." I looked around the room and sure enough every thing was floating about three inches off the ground. Every one was looking at me with pity in their eyes and I let the every one drop to the floor.

"I need to get out of here." I said quietly.

I went back though the kitchen and picked up my bike keys before going to the garage. I hit the door opener as I swung my leg over the red motorcycle and put the key in the ignition. As soon as I could I revved the engine and sped away.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I want to know what you all think about the story so far. I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the helpful insights I've gotten from you. If I do some thing wrong I want you guys to tell me because it helps me get things better in the future.**


	5. Chapter 4

Edwards point of view:

I stood in the middle of the meadow.

Our meadow.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to call it that again seeing as Bella hadn't spoken more than five sentences to me all day. Bella wasn't My Bella anymore. She was Bella Tulorri. She was still little sister to Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. And a daughter to Charlisle and Esme. But she wasn't My Bella anymore. She had a new life with a new family.

_That was what you'd wanted for her, right?_ I asked myself. _For her to get a fresh start with out vampires threatening her life?_

_Yeah dummy,_ I replied to my own thoughts. _Now she's a vampire too and has a vampire family. Vampires can't threaten her life anymore because technically she's dead._

I was about to continue my mental conversation when I realized I was having an argument with myself. I had said all that out loud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." I whirled around to see Bella standing at the edge of the meadow.

"I wasn't talking to myself." I said.

"Denial is the second." She added with a smirk.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips but it disappeared when she said, "Trust me. I know these kind of things."

I sat down in the grass and battled the urge to gather her in my arms and never let go.

"How'd it happen?" I asked instead. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know, but I had to find out.

"I was at the cliffs." She said. " Jake had said we could go cliff diving when the weather was better. He wasn't with me but I was a nice day and I decided to do it. I wasn't trying to kill myself. But the current was really strong and it took me under. I got up for air once but when I saw Victoria sitting on the cliff watching me, I froze. I went back under and thought I could swim with the current to shore. Victoria ended up dragging me out of the water and she gave me CPR. I thought she was going to kill me."

She stopped for a minute as her eyes glazed over and I felt my heart break for not being there to save her. I struggled to stay calm as she started again.

"We sat on the beach for awhile just watching te sunset. We even started a fire on one of the logs that was on the beach. She told me how she had loved James, asked me how I'd have felt if I were in her position and I, thinking I was going to die was being completely honest when I said that I'd want them to live every day for eternity in total misery because the man she had loved was gone, too."

She wasn't looking at me, but at a pebble in her glove covered hand.

"She looked at me, surprised that I had thought of that and then she bit me. For some reason she stayed with me on the beach and when I woke up she was there. She told me that I didn't scream once and then she said that she wasn't sorry that I would live the rest of my life in misery."

She closed her eyes and layed back on the grass. "I did for a while. I sat on that beach for about three days before the pack found me. They took me in and took care of me. One day I decided that if I was going to live forever I would at least have fun and make the world a better place just to spite Victoria. I left and when they brought home my new family there was some problems at first. But after a few disagreements they had decided to be civil for me. Not Friends. Just civil. The friends part came later after Tyler imprinted on Jacki and Embry imprinted on Kitten."

I stared at her stunned. Then I smiled. "Leave it to you to unite mortal enemy's."

Her face turned sad and she whispered, "I couldn't before. I was surprised when they all were coming over to hang out."

I felt my heart compleatly shatter when I realized that my family and I hadn't done the smallest of things we could have. That I could have-should have at least tried to get over the differences between the pack and the vampires. That I should have at least trusted the wolves to protest Bella.


	6. Life or death situation! REALLY

**Hi, I've gotten a few reviews about the latest chapter and I thank you all for your thoughts. I have an idea for the nest couple of chapters and I really need to know what you all think. Unfortunately I have to be vague in order to keep the story a surprise! Even more unfortunate, you might all hate me for it so you have two choices**

**Option one: I have to break Bellas' heart (and not just in two peices.) I mean shatter it so completly it ALMOST can't be put back together again. **

Can you see were I need your advice??

**Or Option two: I can find another way for Edwards to earn Bellas trust again.**

**I need to know what you think so I don't end up turning you against me for ever!! Please help me!! I'm tearing out my pixie cut hair because I'm torn between taking a risk or taking the safe way out!!**

REMEMBER I CAN'T MAKE THIS CHOICE WITH OUT YOU SO I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.


	7. Chapter 5

I stared at Bella.

The sweet Bella from 250 years ago had almost never said anything mean or hurtful to any one in her entire human lifetime, had sat on the beach with the creature about to kill her and had given her ideas on the punishment she would have meted out if she had been in the same position.

Shy, scared little Bella had had talked to Victoria for hours before she had been bitten and hadn't run or cried.

She hadn't even screamed in the three days of agonizing pain that she'd had to indure after Victorias' bite.

And now, 250 years later Bella sat next to me and repeated her story like it was no big deal. I found myself falling even more in love with her.

"I can't believe you had to go through all of that and you can be so calm about it. The old Bella would have been crying on my shoulder-"

"I'm not the old Bella anymore." She snapped.

"I had my heart broken. And my life taken away from me. My Dad was killed by Victoria because I loved him. My world was shattered and even today I couldn't put the peices back together. That much pain and sorrow changes you. When every thing close to you is taken away from you and you're left alone, with no one to go to and nothing to fight for it gets pretty damn hard to stay alive. And when it's hard to live and damn near impossible to die you start thinking to yourself that the only way to make things better is to get revenge. Do you have any idea what it's like to be so consumed with hatred for a single being that you suddenly understand how sycopaths ans socio paths think? How they reason out every action and it makes sence to them?"

"No." I said. "I just lost the will to keep going because I threw away the only thing that truly mattered."

My heartfelt confession made her stop her rant.

"The only thing you didn't want." She said. "That's what you said to me the night you left. That you didn't want me anymore." She wasn't looking at me any more. She was looking down at the rock that was now floating in her hand.

I looked around to see that other things in ou- the meadow were floating aswell. Rocks and leaves and twigs. The grass swayed to a breeze that wasn't there and I was transfixed as Bellas' brown hair swayed in the nonexistant wind, too, sending the familiar scent of strawberries my way.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent I had missed so much.

"I never stopped loving you." I said. "The only reason I said that was so you'd let me go. I needed you to move on so that I could leave and keep you safe. But it didn't work."

"No, it didn't."

"Bella," I said. "I never let go of you. There was never anyone else because no one could ever replace you."

"You know Edward," She said. "As much as I want to, I don't think I could ever trust you not to leave again. I'd always be waiting for you to break my heart again and next time there might not be any one to pick up the peices."

I looked into her yes and felt my resolve strenghten.

"I will earn your trust back Bella." I said to her. "And I will never leave you agaiin no matter what situation we get into."

**That's chapter 5 and I'm still waiting for more reviews on what to do! I can only write one more chapter before that decission becomes completly vital to the story. If I don't get some alternate ideas I will be stuck with breakin Bellas heart with out your approval. SO PRETTY PLEASE HELP ME!!**


	8. Chapter 6

Bellas' point of view:

I walked through the forest alone and thought about every thing that had happened today. I was having a hard time controlling my powers. My hands were shaking with the effort and even now every thing with in a foot of me floated into the air and then set back down as I passed.

That was not a good thing. I found a tall tree and climbed it branch by branch. Even after 250 years it surprised my that I didn't fall and break my neck. Especially in my boots.

At the highest branch I could get to I sat down and tried to calm myself down. When that didn't work I concentrated on using my power. I was about 40ft. off the ground so I focused on several rocks on the ground below. They floated up and spun around in a circle a few times before I manipulated half of them to move in a vertical circle and the other half in a horizontal circle. As I gained more control I added more small rocks and made the circles wider.

I decided to try some thing new. I added more strenghth to the rotating rocks then created a force field inside of them.

Now here's where it got tricky. I wanted to see if I could stay air born inside the force field but if it didn't work I'd end up falling 40ft.

I could take the easy way out and climb out of the tree before trying this but there was no fun in that. So I took an unnecessary steadying breath and lept out of the tree.

I felt a shiver run through my body as I passed through the top of the force field and let out my breath on a sigh when I stayed there. I concentrated hard and my bubble lowered itself a few feet.

As I spun around inside my bubble I felt a peace I hadn't known in along time. The only thing keeping me up was myself. I wasn't relying on anyone to keep me there. I was completely dependant on my ability and I was the only one I could blame if I fell.

I thought about that for awhile and realized that while I was happy about being independent, I wanted to know that I could rely on some one.

I closed my eyes and felt myself float to the ground.

"That was so cool!"

I whirled around to find Emmett leaning against the tree and smiling.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Emmett. You could get hurt."

He just laughed and asked, "So you're telekinetic?"

"No. It's more like I'm stubborn." When he looked confused I elaborated. "My strength of will is my power. I will something to move and it does."

"So if you willed me to wear high heels and a dress...?" He asked sceptically.

"You'd look ridiculous but yes you'd have to do it. That's why I don't use my power like that. Because it takes away free will."

"So, Hypotheticly speaking, could you plant an idea in some ones head to make them think it was their idea in the first place?" He asked with a huge grin on his face and I knew that this wasn't a hypothetical question.

"Oh, no." I said, backing away from him and holding my hands up as if to ward him off. When he stepped forward I turned and ran away laughing.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to me. In a quick move he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed when he started running away from the house. "Please, Bella!!" He begged. "Just one thing!"

Curiosity made me ask, "What?"

He stopped running and set me down on his feet. "Can you block our minds?"

I did and then he whispered in my ear. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide as he stepped away from me.

"We wouldn't live long enough to see that." I told him.

"That's what the old Bella would have said." He told me and that sinched it. It was totally on.

"Okay. We'll do it. And when we are being torn into little bitty peices, I hope you remember that this was your idea."


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

Alices' point of view:

"Alice?... Alice?"

I snapped back to reality to find every one staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I told them. "I just had a vision.."

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett and Bellas' futures just disappeared. Totally gone."

It was kind of funny to see all the Cullens' heads snap to Edward, and the Tulorris' heads snap to Dante.

"I can't hear Emmett." Edward said and his eyes got panicky.

"I can't see either of them." Dante said just after.

I jumped to my feet and we all ran outside. "We should all split up and search for them."

I had made it about three miles when I saw Emmett throwing a decent sized rock at Bella. The rock hurtled toward her at an inhuman speed and stopped about six inches from her face. A small smile played on her lips and the rock was sent back faster if possible. Emmett cursed and dived out of the way of it. The rock hit a thick tree and left a hole. Bella raised her hand and the rock shot back to her and stop in her palm.

_I found them._ I thought so that Edward could hear me.

Bellas' head snapped to me and I wondered if she could-

"Yes Alice, I can hear you. I can hear all the thoughts around me." She said.

Every one showed up in a circle around the three of us and Bella moved so fast I couldn't track it. In an instant she was crouched down with one hand on the ground and the other hanging of one knee. Her eyes took in every thing and every one.

"Bellz," Dante said. "It's just us." He took a cautious step forward with his hands raised and waited.

Bella tilted her head to the side slightly, and after a moment rose gracefully.

"Jesus," She said. "Did you all have to sneak up on me like that?"

Dante smiled and moved forward to give her a hug. He whispered some thing in her ear and she visibly calmed down.

"You scared the crap out of us Bella!" I said. "You and Emmett just vanished and we thought you were dead."

She just smiled and said, "It's been a long day. I just needed some cool down time so that I didn't send the house half way across Washington."

"Could you?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"If I tried."

"Let's all go home and relax as well." Rocky said. "School starts in four hours and I'd hate for you all to be late after ditching most of the day."

"Yes," Charlisle agreed. "We must leave as well. I have enjoyed the time we have spent with you. Hopefully we can plan a hunt together soon?"

"Definitely."

As we parted ways I say Emmett raise his eyebrows at Bella in question. She nodded and winked before turning around and walking off.


	10. YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

**Hello!!**

**I need to clearify several things for you all. **

**If I end up breaking Bellas heart It will NOT stay broken!! **

**We will explore Dante in another chapter but yes he is in love with Bella. Bella is in love with him too (LIKE A BROTHER!!) How ever Dantes' love for Bella is not sisterly.**

**I'm still waiting for your thoughts on weather or not to Break Bellas Heart so please REVIEW! **

**Im running out of chapters to write before it happens!!**

**Also, I am sorry for being such a B!TC# about Emmetts plot but I needed to add Emmett Time. (Thank you for bringing that up! Midsummerstars)**

**I have to let my little sister get on the compter for a while but if I have enough votes by the time I get back on I will do my best to get the next chapter up tonight.**

**Unfortunately I have to start summer school tomorrow so I wont be able to update as often as have been for the last two days. But if luck is on my side then you will have at least one new chapter to read a day. **

SO REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL HAVE TO MAKE THE DECISION WITH OUT YOU!!


	11. Chapter 8

Emmetts' point of view:

I had been jittery all night and the only reason no one had found out why was because of Bella. I felt like I had drained a dozen pitchers of coffee. Hell, my hands were shaking I was so excited.

Rosalie kept giving me these sideways glances I drove us to school.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" She'd asked before we got in the car. Ugh.

Edward and Jasper were already on their way and Alice had had Esme call in to school saying that she would be late before she left for the hospital with Charlisle.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I saw Bella leaning against her motor cycle with the rest of her family and parked next to her.

I went over to her and engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "I love you too Emmett, but I can't breathe!"

"Silly Bella. You don't need to." I teased but I set her down and pretended to look for injuries. "Now open wide and say aaaaa!!"

I dodged her lightning fast fists and stayed out of range in case any more came my way. When the bell rang we went our separate ways and I didn't see Bella untill PE.

She was dressed in spandex shorts and a big t shirt tied at the waist. Her hair was pulled up and she wore her aviators and batting gloves.

She had a small smirk on her face as she sunk into a half crouch and started playing soccer with the other girls. She was awsome and when the others gave up I went up to her, took the ball and ran down the feild at human speed.

She caught up to me quickly and earned all the respect in the world from me when she slide kicked the ball away from me. To make sure she didn't toch the ball with her hands she kept them tight to her sides as she slid into the mud on her side. She got up as I turned around and stole the ball. She made the point with ease and she stood there waiting for me to catch up as our class mates stared in disbelief.

"You have had some practice." I said.

"That's how I met Jacki... Oh and Alice is here." She said. I tenced and looked at the parking lot to see that sure enough Alices' car was parked in one of the spaces.

I felt an evil smile crawl onto my face just as Alice walked on to the feild with a tardy pass in her hand. Bella covered her mouth with her hand and whispered,

"Just so you know, this wont last long. By lunch she will be coming after us with murder on her mind."

"This is totally worth it." If I hadn't been in awe of her powers before I was now!

Rosalie and Jasper walked over to us and asked at the same time, "What did you do?"

Instead of designer clothes, Alice was wearing baggy sweat pants, and an old t-shirt, with her hair pulled up into a half assed pony tail at the top of her head. Instead of a stunning pair of heels, she had on a scuffed up pair of Filas. And she didn't have on a single ounce of make up. She wasn't carrying an expensive bag or a gucci purse but a beat up jansport back pack hung on her shoulder.

"Alice. Honey." Jasper said when Alice came over. "What happened to your clothes?"

Alice smiled happily and said, "I donated them all to the homeless shelter and the Salvation Army."

I shot Bella a glare and she glared right back.

"I could not let her burn them. People need clothes and I wanted to help them."

I rolled my eyes.

"All of them?" Jasper asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

Rosalie looked from Alice, dressed in gurage sale clothes, to me and Bella, covered in mud, before breaking out in to a laughing fit that had her doubled over.


	12. If you read this, more chapters will com

I know this is mean but I want **25 reviews with thoughts or ideas!!**

I will not count them if they just say "I love it update soon!"

Yo comprendo? (understand?)

I will not post a new chapter untill I get them. I will however tell you all how many reviews i get at the end of each day untill i hav 25 of them.

**_MWAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA!!_**

Please please please review because I am as addicted to my story as you are! (And I know what happens)

(Insert maniacle laugh here!)

May the force be with you, My dedicated readers!


	13. I know! Im evil!

Mwaaa haaaaaa haaaaaaa!!

**I have gotten 10 reviews so far.**

I will not release another chapter until the ransom is paid in full!

**Don't worry this time is giving me the opportunity to make the chapter better than it was when it was just chicken scratch in my note book.**

I'm sitting at my desk in my spiny chair going over it a zillion times to add little bits and pieces and check for mistakes.

_I want to thank the people who have sent in their reviews:_

_bella-EDWARD4eternity :_I know its mean to hold chapters for ransom but it was necessary

_Switz For Kelsey :_You helped me with the Alice scene and the soccer scene and I give thanks and love to you

_AnimeLOVER300 :_I really shouldn't count your review for the ransom but flattery is definitely a good thing so I will

_BellaxMariexCullen :_Thank you for sending in an idea. It will help. I sometimes get writers block and the only thing that fixes it is a 12 pack of doctor pepper and my spiny chair. I spin around and around until I feel like I could puke and suddenly I know what to write. Your idea will save me some trouble.

_Katelyn :_Thank you for the spanish lesson. My boy friend will never let me forget that I got that wrong because he speaks spanish and he never lets me forget that I cant.

_strangerthanyou :_I was in my spiny chair after three sodas when your review came in and I fell in love with you for saving my stomach. Your idea will definitely be used. (mwaa haa haa now every one is going to be mad at you because you have a tiny clue whats going to happen in a few chapters)

_CS112 :_ You get bonus points for sending in a **long review** that had _thoughts_, **ideas**, **_threats_** AND _flattery_!!

_xHamnism :_I like your mind. you should Pm me more details on your ideas cuz i love them I just cant figure out how to play them in to the story. (HELP!)

_Golden Vampire Eyes :_Thank you for the spelling check. I have a tendency to start spelling Charlie instead of Carlisle. Also included Flattery. (AM I seeing A pattern?)

_Vampiregirl123 :_there were no ideas or thoughts but the desperation in your review convinced me.

I have been writing and re writing the next chapter all day and Ive still got more to go.

**15 more!!(please?)**


	14. Chapter 9

**THE NEXT CHAPTER. R&R.**

After washing off all the mud in the locker room showers I walked with Dante to my English class.

"How are you holding up with them here?" He asked.

I stared at the ground and said, "I don't know. I like having them here but I'm afraid they'll leave again. Jasper said they wouldn't leave no matter what, but they left last time."

"I saw how you are with Emmett and Jasper." He said. "I can tell how much they mean to you... You're not going to leave us are you? Your family?" He asked. Then he looked a bit sheepish. "I looked, but it's just not there."

"I'm not leaving you guys." I promised.

"What about him?" He asked and I knew he was asking how I felt about Edward.

I didn't say any thing until we stopped in front of my class. "I don't know. He said he would win my trust back but I don't know what to believe. He said he would never leave me before but he did."

His eyes wnet blank and I knew he was having a vision. I waited for it to pass and when he came back his eyes were troubled and angry.

"What happened?" I asked.

He just shook his head kissed me on the forehead and said, "Go to class."

I spent the entire time starring at the clock and imagining Alice coming after me and Emmett with her claws and a blow torch.

When the bell rang I was the first out the door despite me seat in the back of the room.

I got to my locker and had put my bag away when some one shouted,

"Hey, new girl!"

I slammed my locker shut and turned around to see Britt and two other girls walking toward me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a frigid voice that stopped her two flunkies about 6ft away. Britt was not that smart. She got within 2ft of me and stood with her hip pushed out and her arms crossed.

I took a second to remind myself that they were human and humans broke easy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted and her flunkies nodded like she'd said some thing important.

_**Human!!**_

People stopped walking to class to watch the scene unfold, taking bets and guessing who would win. Kitten, Jackie and Dante showed up first. Dante took in every thing and a mask of resignation fell over his face. Alice stormed over looking totally pissed off until her face went blank and then she looked terrified. I instinctively knew that her and Dante had had the same vision.

"Bella, can we go get lunch?" She asked even though we didn't eat any thing they served in the cafeteria.

I lokked vetween Alice and Dante. They were agitated and when Britt stared tapping her foot I got agitated too.

_**Human! You can't kill her!**_

"Once again, what do you want?" I asked.

"Just to warn you to stay. Away. From. Edward." She said.

A sense of impending doom crashed around me.

I smiled an evil smile and took a stop toward Britt. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"Why should I?"

I had to admit, Britt had balls. She took a second to shore up her courage, met my eyes and said,

"Because he's my boyfriend and i don't need pathetic girls like you stalking him!"

I saw red and the little voice in my head telling me not to kill her shrunk back in fear. Another rose up and said, _**But you can hurt her.**_

It all happened really fast even though every one was moving at human speed. Still no one had time to stop me.

I tackled Britt and let loose with a couple punches before Emmett, Jasper and Dante pulled me off of her.Kitten and Rose played second string in case I got away from the guys while Jackie and Alice kept Britt and her flunkies at bay.

The principle, Mr. Harrison., showed up and took one look at us all before saying,

"I want all of you in my office now."

The guys, Kitten and Rose surrounded me so that I couldn't get at Britt, and we went to his office as instructed.

"I told you not to mess with the new girl, Britt." Rose said with a smile.

When we were all sitting in his office, Mr. Harrison asked, "What is going on?"

I glared defiantly while Britt spoke up.

"I was just walking to lunch when I accidentally bumped into her and she attacked me."

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him why we had really gotten into that fight.

"Okay, I'm suspending you for the next five days. You can come back on Wednesday of next week. Dante, take her home."

Dante nodded and led me out of the office with his hand at the small of my back. The Cullens' followed us out to the parking lot and I turned to them. With my eyes I asked them if it was true, if they had known. It was a lost cause. It was true, and they had known. And they hadn't told me.

"you know, I expected this from Edward," I said. "But not from you guys."

They all winced and Jasper gasped at the emotional pain I was feeling.

I didn't argue when Dante helped me into the passenger seat of my car and drove away. And when he drove toward the reservation, I didn't argue, either.

I just willed myself to sleep. For the firs time in 250 years I dreamed. And I cried.

**Dantes' point of view:**

I dialed Sams' number as I sped toward the reservation and he picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bringing Bella over to you guys but I need you to make Jake promise not to do any thing until Bella wakes up."

"She's SLEEPING?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think she willed her self to sleep. And she's crying."

"I'm on it." Sam said before disconnecting.

I would never forget that look in Bellas' eyes when her heart had broken. I'd seen it in my vision but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

She knew I'd seen it and she knew I could have stopped it, But I hadn't. I didn't know if she'd blame me when she woke up but I had to let it happen.

I reached over and ran my thumb over her tear streaked cheek. Bella didn't deserve to be hurt like this. It made me feel so helpless when I hadn't prevented the woman I loved from the pain she was feeling right now.

I parked in front of the pack house and carried Bella inside while she slept in my arms.

**Authors Note: Most of my chapters are 2 or 3 pages long on binder paper but this one was 11 pages because every time I went back to edit I ended up writing more. I hope you like it and I want reviews!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. R&R!!**

* * *

Jakes' Point of view:

I stood in the door way shaking with fury as I waited for Dante to show up with Bella. The only reason I wasn't shredding Edward to pieces was because I'd promised Sam.

Dante screeched to a stop in the drive way and went to the passenger side of the car to carefully pick up Bella and carry her over. At first I thought she was just too out of it to walk but as they got closer I saw that her muscles were totally relaxed and she was crying.

"Vampires don't cry." I said dumbly.

"They don't sleep either, but she is." Dante said quietly. "I think she willed herself to sleep, and apparently when she did she picked up some other human characteristics."

Right then she shivered. Dante handed her off to me and I carried her to the huge leather couch she had picked out her self for when there were movie nights. I looked around the entire house but I couldn't find a blanket. (What do you expect in a house where the werewolves ran at 108 and the vampires couldn't feel the cold?)

Sam showed up with a warm blanket in hand. He handed it to me and I covered Bella with it.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Dante said sullenly and I saw it. That look in his eyes and I knew he was in love with her, too.

"I want some wolves patrolling the reservation. I don't want any of the Cullens' on here. The only exception is if she needs medical attention. Then only Carlisle comes and only with an escort. The Tulorris' are still welcome as all ways." I said. Sam nodded and went out to spread the news.

Ten minutes later entire pack came into the huge living room. There were about 60 of us and Bella had been in all there lives since birth for most of them, except Sam, Quil, Embry, and I. We were all that was left of the original pack from 250 years ago.

After an hour, we had set up a guard and had 6 of the younger wolves enrolled in Forks High so that Bella had atleast I pack member in each of her classes.

Three of the younger pack members shifted into their Wolf forms and curled up in front of Bella. Not because they were ordered to but because Bella was family. It didn't matter to them or any of us that she was a vampire. She was Bella, who just happened to be a super powerful vampire.

The Tulorris' all showed up and took guest rooms to be close to Bella. It was amazing because when Bella had first brought them to the reservation they had not been friendly. Neither had we. Until we saw how our attitudes were affecting Bella. She had thrown a huge fit calling every one names and starting a huge fight. I remembered that day clearly because it had been her first real show of her power. She had gotten fed up with us and shouted that she wished that they would just treat her like any other vampire for ten minutes. With in seconds both the Tulorris' and the Pack had been on her like they had done exactly like she had wished. Forgotten that she was Bella. She'd gone up against 4 were wolves and 5 vampires sigle handedly and come out on top. After that we had all tried to be civil and before long we had become friends.

One little vampire had done what she had failed to do as a human. She had united the vampires and the were wolves. Well not all of them but some. She could have forced every single vampire, were wolf and human to get over their feud with each other but she hadn't.

Only a very spectacular person could have her power and not become corrupt.

Nineteen hours later the phone rang. It was the Cullens' number so we let it go to the answering machine.

"Leave a message." My prerecorded voice said.

"I know you're all not happy with us but this is important.." An urgent sounding Alice said, hoping some one would pick up the phone. When no one did she continued.

"Look I'm sorry we didn't tell Bella but the Volturri are on their way. All the Volturri. And from the looks of it they've come to take out the were wolf problem." Click.

Bellas' eyes shot open and she let out a ferocious growl that would rival that of a were wolf. In fact several of the were wolves growled as well.

Every one was silent as we waited for Bella to speak. She slowly sat up and looked around.

She picked up the phone and dailed.

"Alice. When are they going to be here?... Where are you going to meet them?.. Ok." She hung up.

"They will be here in two hours so you better get ready. Hopefully there wont be any fighting but if there is I want you all to be ready."

* * *

I'm also working on two new stories to post and I hope you will all go read them. For now you can just REVIEW this one!!


	16. Chapter 11

Bellas' point of view:

I stood in Jakes bathroom and looked at my self in the full length mirror.

I was dressed in black low rize jeans, sleeveless black t shirt with the words Bite Me printed inside a pair of fangs, tippless batting gloves, 4 inch high heeled boots, and my aviator glasses. My hair was teased out in front of my shouler and I put on bright red lip gloss. I looked like a total bad ass.

I had come up here an hour and a half ago to shower and take some time to myself. Now that I was dressed I had to go down stairs and we had to leave.

I walked down the staires and every one was waiting.

"I want every one to buddy up and stay with their partner." I said.

Belinda smiled at me sadly and tossed me my motorcycle keys. We went out side and the 70 of us loaded ourselves into a lot of SUV's and headed toward the clearing where I had first seen the Cullens' play basebal. We had to hike it at the end and I could sense that the Cullen's and the Volturris' were waitin for us.

I went out into the clearing first to show that I was with the wolves. My family had separated and paired up with other were wolves and as they came out Aros' face distorted into a look of disgust.

"I expected great things from the little human that the Cullens' had brought in to their family. I was dissappointed when I found out that they had left you. Yet, after I was informed that you were dead, here you are. And you stand with the Volurri at your front and a pack of dogs at your back." Aro said and looked at the Cullen's.

"I do not yet know why the Cullens' are here now... Carlisle, are you and your family here to support the Volturri in this battle or are you here to watch?" He asked with a chuckle.

"They are here to watch." I said using my power to inforce my statement. Now they couldn't jump into this battle. "They will not help or hinder you in any way."

Aro nodded and said, "Then no harm will come to them from the Volturi. You however are a different case. I have heard whispers of your power. Would you allow me to see for myself?"

"Of coarse." I said. I stepped forward and held my hand out to him. Before he could touch it I added, "As long as you understand that any thing you hear now will not be repeated or held against any one but me."

He nodded and took my hand. At first nothing happened, but I lowered my mental sheild and after a few moments of absolute silence he staggered back and stared at me.

I put up my mental walls and addad one in his mind so that no one could get to it.

"This is your final oppertunity. If you and your family stand with the dogs now they will die." He told me.

"And this is your last and only warning." I said and infused my will into my next words. "Wether you win or lose this battle any and every vampire here will ever drink human blood again. Nor will they kill a human for sport or if they can avoid it. Ever. You just pissed me off and now I'm taking the choice away from you. Animal blood or no blood. Only enough to sustain your selves and not a drop more."

The Volturi vampires laughed and one spoke up, "And how is one little vampire going to enforce that?"

I just smiled.

Then Aro spoke up and said, "Bella I beleive that I have met a friend of yours. And I would like for you to say goodbye to her before you die."

I made myself go completly still as I a saw some of the vampires shift, but when I felf my jaw drop when I saw who it was.(**I considered making this a cliffie but that would be mean.**)

Even after 250 years, Victoria was exactly the same as she had been that day on the beach.

"Hello," She said. "How have the last 250 years been for you all alone?"

"Oh Victoria. You underestimated me so much." I said. "I've made some thing of my self in the past years. I have a new family. A new life. The only thing you did was make me live a happy life to spite you."

She looked like she wanted to hit me but instead she said, "Word has it that pathetic little you got her heart broken again by Edward. I never planned that you two would find each other again and now look. You show up just when Edward moves on with his life. How does it feel that when he does he picked a human girl to try and love, just like he'd done with you?"

"Yeah, it pisses me off but you don't see me standing here and telling every one here how your mate James was killed." Her eyes went stark and pain filled. "How he was torn to shreads after he failed to kill me, and was burned to ashes in that studio."

She was barly holding on to her control and I wanted to make her snap.

"You know, the only reason he was able to get any where near me was because I went to him. If he was such a good tracker how come he couldn't get to me? How come I had to walk threw an entire city to find his sorry ass when he was looking for me?"

That did it. I smiled as she launched her self at me and before she tackled me I willed no one else to be able to fight. And I willed it so that after the battle between me and Victoria, the Volturi would not fight the Wolves or the vampires. This was between me and her and no one else would die to day if I could help it.


	17. Chapter 12

I let Victoria slam me into the ground about 50 ft from where we had been standing seconds ago. I let all the rage and pain from the last 250 years boil up as I kicked her up into the air and created a force field for her to slam into when gravity pulled her down.

I rolled into a standing possition and kicked her in the side, sending her flying. It didn't take long for her to get back to my and hit me with several quick punches to the face.

I blocked a few of them and threw a few of my own before she kicked out with one leg and sent my flying. I hit a tree and winced when it snapped in half and I kept going. I did a kind of skid roll thing before I stopped my self and ran directly at Victoria.

I hit her with a slide dive around her waistthat sent us through yet another tree before hitting one of my forse feilds. She roled away from me and ran away. I chased after her but every time I grabbed for her she moved away.

I got fed up with chasing her at super human speeds so I made a wall directly in front of her. She ran into it comically and bounced back to me. I hit her with every thing I had until she stopped moving. I turned away and touched my lip where she'd hit me. The skin was broken but it wasn't bleeding. (big surprise)

"Bella!"

I turned to Alice who had screamed and from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. Some thin solid hit my temple and I saw stars as i fell to the ground. Several people shouted my name and others laughed. A vicious kick to my side from Victoria rolled my onto my back and looked up at her.

She placed a long jagged stone to my throat and whispered,

"At least I was spared from watching my mate being murdered in front of my eyes. And what makes this so much better is that Edward is watching and so is the other vampire as well as the filthy dog who found you on the beach."

I looked over and saw that she was talking about Dante and Jake, too.

As the rock dug into my throat I looked at my families and I knew that there was no way I was going to lose now. I was going to do the exact thing I had done in the past. I was going to live just to spite Victoria. And I was going to kill her because I simply could not let her live to harm my family.

Using my new found strength I kicked her away and used my power to gather small rockes and create another bubble around her so she couldn't get out.

With in two seconds I had grabbed the rock she had been holding a few minutes ago and jumped in the bubble as well. There was a quick struggle before I had her pinned down and with out preamble I added pressure on the rock until it went through her throat and her spinal cord.

I released the bubble and we both fell to the floor. I rolled away from her body and her head as quickly as I could. I didn't like that I'd had to kill her but it had been necessary. I lay on my back trying to ignored the scent of dead vampire as I willed her on fire.

I tried to calm myself but when it didn't work I lowered my sheild for Jasper. It took him a second to realize what I needed but he was by my side in a flash sending wave after wave of calm.

* * *

**Okay this is mostly the figt scene but I needed to answer some questions.**

Paul and Jared stopped fasing so they could start aging and live with the women they imprinted on.

The reason Bella is mad at the rest of the Cullens is because they knew that Edward had been dating Britt and hadn't told Bella.

Read & Review Please!!


	18. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It took 2 days to come up with the line of this chapter and 3 days to acctually get it down on paer how i wanted it. read and review!!**

* * *

After a healthy dose of calm from Jasper a stood up and faced the Volturi. They were starring at me dumbly except Aro. He was staring at me blankly.

"There will not be any fighting between the vampires and werewolfs ever." I said. I used my power to make sure it happened. I felt my strength drain from my body at the amount of power I was using. But I kept it up. "You will all go home and not come back to Washington with out permission from every vampire and werewolf here. Leave now." I said.

I felt even more strength drain from me even as the Volturi backed away slowly and ran into the woods. I tried to remember every time I had used my power. I had willed the Cullen's to be unable to fight or interfere. I'd willed all vampires to drink only animal blood. No fighting between the Volturi and the werewolves. Several personal walls during the fight with Victoria. Willing the Volturi to leave.

I felt my legs give out on me and the force fields that I'd set up fell. I was instantly surrounded by Dante,Jasper and Jake. When Edward approached, Jake growled at him and tensed to attack.

"Do not touch him." I said quietly. I didn't have enough strength to enforce that with my will but I watched as Jake nodded his head and stepped toward me.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired. It hurts."I said.

"Where does it hurt?" Jake asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Right here." I said lifting my hand and pointing at my chest. Right above my heart.

Both him and Dante let out snarls of pure hatred directed toward Edward.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Go to sleep Bella. We'll watch over you." Dante said.

I closed my self and drifted into a deep sleep.

EDWARD POV:

I stared at Bella as she slumped down into Dante's arms and said the only thing that came to mind,

"Vampires don't sleep."

"She does." Dante and Jake said at the same time.

"She cries, too." Dante said. "And its your fault... How could you do that to her twice let alone once?"

"I thought it would keep her safe." I mumbled.

"Yeah well it didn't"

I got tired of every one telling me this over and over and I finally snapped.

"Are you telling me that if there was even a chance that leaving her would keep her alive and safe from a homicidal vampire hell bent on revenge, that you wouldn't do it? That you wouldn't sacrifice your own happiness and sanity to keep her alive?!" I shouted at them.

"I can understand leaving her the first time." Dante said making Jake snort. "But I just don't get how you could be with Britt..."

"I hear other peoples thoughts. For the past 250 years I've had to listen to every pitying thought my family could come up with so I pretended that I was trying to move on. I pretended to like Britt and the only reason it was her was because she looked like Bella! Because she smelled like strawberries and I could lie to myself and tell myself that it was her!" He shouted.

They all looked at me shocked by what I had said. I knew they would take care of Bella so I turned and ran as fast as I could as far as I could, ignoring my family as they shouted my name.

_How could I have forgotten that I was dating Britt?_ I asked myself.

**Simple. When you see Bella you forget about every other woman in the world.** I answered myself.

_I shouldn't have lied to her. I should have told her about Britt._

Before my other half could reply to that images flashed into my mind. I saw Bella looking down a dirt road, sitting on a motorcycle, waiting for... something. _Don't be stupid Bella!_ I heard my own voice chastise. _This is dangerous!_ A smile crossed her face before she revved the engine and took off down the road. She didn't get far before she skidded into a tree.

The scene changed:

Bella was lying on the sand with Victoria standing over her, watching her as she slowly died and the venom turned her into a vampire.

The scene changed again:

Bella sitting on a couch with Jacob, dry sobbing. "I wanted Ed- him to be the one who change me." She said to him.

"I know Bellz. I know. But he left and now you have what you wanted, right?" Jake asked. "To be a vampire?"

"I only wanted to be a vampire so I could spend the rest of eternity with him!"

I watched as Jake looked at Bella and I saw exactly when he decided that he would give up. That he would settle for being best friends with Bella.

And again:

Bella with Dante in the middle of the forest at night.

"You shouldn't have to kill humans to live." Bella said.

"It who we are." Replied Dante.

"No. That's who you choose to be. I knew a family of vampires who were vegetarians. They lived in a small town in Washington. They had friends and they stayed in the little town up to four years at a time with out causing suspicion at all."

Dante looked intrigued.

The scene's sped up until all I could see was clips of the past. Me smiling down at Bella. Our first kiss. The day in the meadow.

It finally hit me. I was seeing Bella's thoughts. I was seeing the very thing I had wanted to for the past 250 years. I was getting a look into her mind.

But now, after I had broken her heart twice in the same life time I couldn't help but feel that I didn't deserve to see into her mind. I didn't deserve to know what she was thinking.

I closed my eyes and shut Bella's thoughts-her dreams- out of my mind. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, but I did it.

And I sat at the base of a huge tree and dry sobbed, very much like Bella had all those years ago when I'd told her the biggest lie I've ever spoken.


	19. Chapter 14

Dantes' Point Of View:

Paced the hallway of the pack house endlessly and thought about the vision I'd had. I had seen Edward looking into Bellas' mind. As far as I knew, he had never been able to do that. I didn't know what this meant except that when she slept, Bella was even more defenceless than she'd been as a human.

I looked over at her sleeping on the couch. Several hours after she had fallen asleep she'd started to regain her strength and her subcouncious must have set up a force feild around her that no one could pass.

Some of the younger Quillette children had taken to throwing pebbles at it and watching them bounce off. Every other few stones that hit her mental wall would be suspended in the air and float around aimlessly.

Also, while she slept her injuries had healed over. Now she had been sleeping for four and a half days with no movements at all. I was pretty sure she needed to hunt but she wouldn't wake up to hunt.

"Come on, Bella," I whispered. "Don't let him do this to you."

Alices' Point Of View:

Tomorrow Bella was supposed to come back to school. Her suspension was over now. Maybe Edward will go to school tomorrow too. He hadn't been back since the fight between Bella and Britt.

I still couldn't believe that Bella had actually attacked the human. I had to respect the fact that she'd had enough control to not kill her. If I had been in her shoes I would have killed Britt. Britt hadn't gotten suspended and had come to school the next day with a broken nose and several broken finger bones from when she had hit Bella in the jaw. Stupid human.

I had had a vision of Edward seeing Bellas' thoughts but I didn't understand how that was possible. So I ignored it.

Emmetts' Point of View:

I was getting tired of listening to every human in the school re-tell the events of the fight last week. Unfortunately, with my vampire hearing, it was about all I could hear. Hopefully when Bella came back tomorrow they would all shut up in fear that she would break their noses, too.

Our house was unusually quiet. It had been for the past week. Who would have thought that one little human girl could insinuate herself into the hearts of a family of vampires so deeply that it hurt so much to know that we all had hurt her.

Even more surprising was that she had also endeared herself to a huge pack of dog- were wolves- and yet another family of vampires. Then to bring them together as friends. That was a feat that had once been thought impossible by every mythical creature out there.

I was dumbstruck when I realized exactly how much power Bella actually held. She had been able to control over a hundred vampires, over 70 werewolves and fight to the death with the one surviving vampire that had caused all her heart ache to begin with.

I lay back on my big bed next to my Rosalie and closed my eyes. I thought back to what Edward had said and I knew that if it meant Rosalie would continue to live, to exist, I would leave her. I would do any thing to keep her alive. But I also knew that if I ever did try to leave her she would just follow me.

Jaspers' Point Of View:

I sat on the couch with Alice wrapped in my arms and I was over come with the emotions of every one in the house. I had expected sadness but instead there was only love. Every one was holding on to their loved one ( except Edward). I sighed as Alice snuggled into my chest and whispered, "I love you."

I kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."

I still couldn't believe that little Bella had actually killed Victoria. I however was surprised that when she had severed Victoria's head, the only emotion she had been feeling was regret. Only Bella would feel sorrow for the person who had killed her hopes and caused her so much misery.

I shook my head with a small smile before hugging Alice closer to me and closing my eyes and enjoying the love that was floating all around me.

I hope you liked the peek into the others minds and seeing what they thought. I actually started crying when I was writing Emmett's pov. I hope to get reviews about this chapter and I would like to hear some ideas on how Edward could try to fix Bella's heart. I can't tell you if it will work but I still need ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	20. Chapter 15

Bella's point of view:

I opened my eyes to find that I was at the Packs' house. I wondered how long I had been asleep for as I stood up and went to the room that was designated to me when I visited and got ready.

Today I had to go back to school. Joy. I dressed for battle (figuratively of coarse) in Black low rise jeans, white t-shirt and white tennis shoes. I teased out my hair in front of my shoulder ans added my tipless batting gloves. I only put on eye liner and clear lip gloss before taking an unneeded breath and walking downstairs.

My vampiric family was waiting in the kitchen and the wolves were eating huge amounts of food as breakfast.I had to smile.

"Hey guys." I said. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up."

I think they knew that I was balanced in a razors edge so no one tried to hug me or say some thing. Ten minutes later I pulled on a red biker jacket and red helmet and swung my leg over my Kawasaki Ninja. (also red).

When I swung off the bike in the school parking lot the school went silent and I hid a smile as the rest of the guy's walked over. I slid on my Black Aviators as we all walked on campus and found a table to sit at.

"Whats' been happening since last week?" I asked.

"Well no one has shut up about how you beat the shit out of that bitch Britt. They've all pretty much picked sides. Those who support you for standing up to her and those who don't." Kitten said.

"How do you tell which ones they are?"

"You just know." Jake said with a smile.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker. As I passed, some people went silent and others backed away. I did notice that some people nodded to me as a show of respect as well.

I got to my locker and grabbed my back pack. I went to class and sat in the back as Mr. Caldwell took attendance and started a lecture on dicipline. All most the entire time he was staring at me.

"-Is not acceptable behavior for any student and should be punishable by a years detention." He said and I got fed up with him. I Raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Tulorri?"

"What should the punishment be for hitting a teacher?" I asked in a quiet voice with no emotion. He paled immediately and stuttered for a few moments. Then he said,

"I believe that I was wrong in my earlier assesment. A weeks suspension is more than enough punishment. Why don't I get you your missing assignments?"

I gave him a smile and he gave a relieved sigh.

The rest of the day went with out incident until lunch. The Cullens came over and then the wolves and the Tulorris were all tensed and ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Jackie asked. The entire quad was silent and then people began to pick sides. A majority of them moved some where behind me but several didn't. No one stood undecided.

"We just want to talk to Bella." Alice said. I felt waves of peace flow over every one and threw a glare at Jasper.

I walked through the barrier of family and stood in front of them all.

"So talk." I said. Edward came forward and stood right infront of me and for a second I reveled in his scent.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have told you about Britt in the Meadow. I shouldn't have even done it but I'm sorry and I can't take that back. I've never loved any one but you . Never been so in love that I would risk every thing for you."

"But you didn't." I said. "When push came to shove, you took the easy way out and left."

"I did that to protect you!" He snapped. And I snapped. Not verbally, but I pulled back my fist and hit him in the jaw. His head napped to the side and he stumbled back a step before stopping himself.

"I deserved that." He said. " I deserve a lot more ad I want you to know that I love you. That I will do any thing I can to get you to see that and forgive me for my stupid mistake."

**I'm having a mondo writers block on how to get Edward tho try to make it up to Bella! My train has stopped, rolled off the track and is careening straight toward the bottom of the ocean!! HELP!!**


	21. Chapter 21

You all really have to thank Phantom-Writer3739. I was looking over some of my reviews to try and get over my writers block for this story and that review got my mind rolling. This isn't the end of BBB though there will be several more chapters. I apologize so much to those of you who have been waiting months for this and I hope I live up to your expectations. If you don't like it I am sorry. But I rather it tookso long to write than take someones advice and delete the story or come up with a cheap ending. Love you all. Please review even though I don't deserve it.

* * *

Edwards POV:

It was the day before Bella came back and I was waiting near Britt's car. She came out and I saw the caution in her eyes.

"Hey Edward." She said quietly. Her black eye was healing nicely.

"Britt." I said.

"You're dumping me aren't you?" She asked and I dropped my head against her car.

"Yeah." Was all I said to that.

"You love her don't you?" She asked and I looked up at her, surprised. "Everyone can see it when you look at her. It's written all over your face."

"Then it must be in some foreign language, because she doesn't know." I said with a dark laugh.

Britt laughed.

"Trust me, she knows. She's scared." When I looked at her quizzically she smiled. "Before Bella came here I ruled this school. I know fear. And I know what it's like to be afraid to go after love."

"I keep trying to think of some way to make it up to her but..."

We were silent for a little while and I looked at her.

"I really am sorry. I used you to try and forget her because it hurt to know that I had left her broken. I never meant to hurt you.

"Honestly her fist hurt worse."

I laughed at that. I bet it did.

"I've got an idea." She said. "But I'm not sure it'll work."

.......................................................................................................................

The next morning I was desperately reevaluating my sanity.

"Don't rethink this." Alice said. "I can't see if it'll work but I think it will. Now be a man and do this."

I sat at the piano set up in the quad and ignored all the students staring at me.

When I saw Bella's motorcycle pull up I started playing the song I hadn't played in 250 years. It started out so slow the humans would barely be able to hear it. I didn't look up, afraid to see Bella's rejection.

The song played out and I tuned out the 'oohs' and 'aahs' as I played. I got into a complicated bridge and my forehead creased in concentration. It was so like our relationship had been.

Complicated.

Beautiful.

Pure.

I played it out through the verses I had been adding in my mind all night, wondering where Bella was. I knew she had been sleeping because I had felt her conscious brushing against my mind. I had carefully blocked it out.

I played and tried to put every ounce of love and adoration I had for Bella into it.

When I was done I kept my head bowed over the keys I hadn't touched for years before this. I was amazed that Esme had kept it in such good condition through the years.

I didn't move when I felt Bella sit next to me on the bench.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. I shook my head sadly.

"It doesn't even compare. It's nothing next to what I feel for you."

I took a deep breath and smelled fresh water. Tears.

"Please don't cry." I begged looking up at her. "I didn't want to make you cry." I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to my chest. I was relieved when she didn't push me away.

"I never meant to hurt you." I whispered pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Play it again?" She said but it sounded more like a plea. I would not, could not deny her anything. I kept her on my lap and played her lullaby from the top while she buried her face into my neck. I kept my eyes closed and my lips on her hair, fearing that if I moved she would leave.

I barely noticed our families ushering the students off to class and giving us some privacy.

When I was done I lowered the key guard and lifted her onto it in front of me.

"Bella..." I said. There was a tear on her cheek and I reached up to wipe it away and press it to my lips. "I am so sorry that I ever hurt you. I never meant to and I have regretted it every day since. This is the first time I've played in 250 years.

"I just got you back in my existence and I was happier to see you angry at me, refusing to talk to me, than I have been since I left. I don't know if I could bare to let you walk away from me again.

"Please Bella... I know I don't deserve it... but please forgive me. Let me spend the rest of my eternal life happily making it up to you."

She looked into my eyes with her head tipped to the side and stared at me for so long I thought she was going to say no.

"One condition." She whispered. "Play it again."


End file.
